The Monster Hunter of Remnant
by Larzar123
Summary: What happens when a legend comes true and monsters from another world start pouring into Remnant. Monsters that even the Grimm are scared of. Team RWBY and a new friend have to go on a journey to kill the creature responsible and revert everything back to normal. But of course, nothing is ever that easy. A Monster Hunter meets RWBY fic, done for a friend. T for future violence.
1. The hunt

**Monster's & Grimm**

I AM BACK! Finally done with all the family drama and stuff. Thank you for waiting patiently for me guys, love you all and thanks for the continued support.

Have a new story, this one was wrote for a friend and will NOT be replacing my Grimm Hunter story for any of you who are mainly waiting for that. I will in fact be updating that story later today for anyone interested. I just need to finish it and then make sure it's not too riddled with mistakes, Expect it to be updated later today.

This story is a monster hunter meets RWBY fic. For any of you who doesn't know, monster hunter is a game series where you...well, hunt monsters. It's a game series that started a genre of games. The boss hunting genre. Cause every monster you hunt is like a boss fight on it's own. The worlds of monster hunter and RWBY are very similar in the sense there are monsters that are threatening humans and mankind and there are trained professionals called hunters who hunt them. Monster hunter is a super fun game series and I highly recommend you check it out if you own a 3ds and enjoy RPG's. It's my favourite all time game series. Fun Fact: It's also the second most popular game series in japan, right behind pokemon.

My friend asked that I make the tiny pouch that holds far too large items an addition to the story just for comical effect. It's a joke between us two how the hunter in the game can store huge items in this tiny little pouch they have on their waist.

For ease of creating OC's of the hunters in this story, I will just be using my own and my friends in game characters.

 _ **PLEASE READ:**_ From now on I am gonna be updating stories by a proper upload schedule. On Saturday's, Grimm Hunter will get updated. And every Tuesday, The Monster Hunter of Remnant will get updated.

* * *

It was a beautiful day on beacon campus, the sun was shining, the flowers were blooming and the birds were singing. Students roamed the campus, enjoying the weekend they took the time to rest and relax after a busy week of studying and sparring practice.

Team RWBY sat on a bench, making idle chat amongst themselves, not aware of the threat that was lurking in the woods not too far from the school, a threat more fearsome than the Grimm.

"So, team. What should we do today? It's a beautiful day so we could head into town and do some shopping? Oh, or we could go watch a movie. OH, even better, we could go to the arcade" Ruby exclaimed excitedly, not giving the other three any time to speak their opinion.

"Aren't you too old for the arcade Ruby?" Weiss questioned, sending her a distasteful look.

"Oh Weiss. Poor, poor Weiss" Ruby said, wagging a finger in front of her face in mock disappointment. "You're never too old for arcade's" She said, getting an eye roll from the heiress.

"Can we just do something? I'm bored out my skull here" Yang complained, playing with a piece of her hair in effort to amuse herself.

Blake turned her head to face the direction of the forest, a look of confusion on her face, alerting her teammates that something might be wrong.

"Something wrong Blake?" Ruby questioned, pulling the faunus from her thoughts.

"Huh? Oh no, it's nothing, just my ears playing tricks on me I guess" She said, turning her attention back to the book on her lap.

Yang glanced at the other two then turned back to Blake. "What did you think you heard?" She questioned, causing Blake to glance at her.

"Umm, a...roar?" She said, uncertain of what it was that she actually heard.

"A roar? Was this in the direction of the emerald forest?" Weiss asked, Blake nodded at her question.

"From what I know, there aren't any Grimm that can roar, at least not loud enough for us to hear from the forest" Weiss said, going back to filling her nails, not worrying about what Blake said.

"Let's hope so, cause if she did hear a roar, then whatever caused it was probably pretty big if we heard it all the way over here" Yang said, throwing her head back and staring up at the sky.

An hour passed by of the girls continuing to sit on the bench and chatting away to one another, still not coming to an agreement on what activity to do.

After another 10 minutes, the girls were idly chatting when a roar suddenly ripped through the air and silenced them and the surrounding students.

"Okay, am _I_ hearing things now?" Yang questioned, turning to look at her teammates.

Ruby looked between the others then looked out towards the forest, the way the roar had come from. She looked around at the students in the area, all of them were muttering amongst themselves and glancing out towards the forest, some with worried faces.

"Whatever that was, it wasn't good" Ruby commented.

"What should we do?" Blake asked, looking at the leader for her thoughts.

"Let's go see Ozpin" She said and turned to walk away but stopped as she almost bumped into someone.

"You wanted to see me Ms Rose?" Ozpin was standing before Ruby, his hands resting on his cane, a slight smile on his face.

"Oh, professor Ozpin. Did you hear that noise that came from the forest?" She hurriedly questioned.

"Indeed I did. In fact, I came here to inform you that we'll be sending your team and team JNPR out to preform a reconnaissance mission" He informed them, getting some confused looks from the girls before him.

"Isn't that a little dangerous? Wouldn't it be safer sending a second or third year team to do it since it's a possibly very dangerous and unidentified creature? Possibly some more advanced form of Grimm?" Weiss asked, a little surprised he would do something so careless.

"That may be true. But doing surveillance missions is part of being a huntsman, this will be good practice for you. And besides, I have the utmost faith that you will succeed and come back safely" He spun around then started walking away, only to stop and look at them from over his shoulder. "You will leave as soon as you are ready" He said then continued to walk away.

Ruby looked around at her teammates then sighed. "Well, guess we better go get ready then" She walked off in the direction of the lockers that stored their weapons, followed closely by the others.

As they walked into the locker room, they spotted team JNPR already getting their gear together.

"Hey guys" Ruby cheerfully greeted.

"Hello everyone" Pyrrha greeted, placing her shield and spear on her back.

Ren merely nodded his head politely in greeting, elbowing Nora to get her to say hello and stop fussing over something on her hammer.

"Helloooooo" She sang, her usual cheery self.

Weiss groaned, not in the mood for Nora's hyperactivity. It was still quite early and Weiss was rudely awoken far too early this morning by Yang falling off of her bunk and knocking over Blake's bookcase in the process, causing a racket that woke the other three up.

"Hey guys" Jaune greeted "What do you think made that sound earlier? Almost sounded like some kind of roar" he added, clearly not looking forward to going out and finding the creature responsible.

"We dunno, but guess we'll find out soon. Blake..." Blake turned from her locker to look at her young leader "Having better hearing than all of us, did you make out anything that might help?" Ruby questioned.

Blake thought for a moment, trying to think of anything about the roar that could be used as some kind of reference to the creature "All I can really say is that the roar sounded...metallic?" She said, not really sounding too confident in herself.

"Metallic? How can a roar sound metallic?" Weiss rhetorically asked.

"Well, let's just go. We need to hurry and find this...thing before it can do any kind if damage" Ruby said, getting a nod from all the occupants in the room and they headed off to the emerald forest.

* * *

Team RWBY and team JNPR entered the emerald forest, quickly scanning to make sure the area was safe, Ruby turned to her friends. "Okay, the two teams should probably split up. Jaune you and your team scan the east and south of the forest, we'll search the west and north" She said, earning a nod from team JNPR before they dashed off.

"You've really warmed up to this whole leader business, huh Ruby?" Yang asked, a smirk on her face.

Ruby smiled and chuckled then turned and walked off, deeper into the forest to find whatever had roared earlier.

Ten minutes had passed and the girls had no luck on finding anything. Rustling to their left alerted the girls to something's presence. Readying their weapons, they were just in time to see a pack of beowolves run out of the bushes and charge at them...and run right past them.

"Well, that's different" Yang said, watching the beowolf run away.

"That's not normal, beowolf's don't pass up the opportunity to kill someone. Whatever is in these woods, has spooked them enough for them to ignore even humans." Weiss said, tightening her grip on her blade, prepared for a fight at any moment.

"And seeing as how Grimm barely ever fight amongst themselves, it must be something else, if the beowolfs were spooked by it. So, whatever is in these woods might not even be Grimm" Ruby said

"Man that sure is a...Grimm thought" Yang joked, glancing around with what people would call a 'shit eating grin'.

Weiss groaned and glared at Yang while Blake rolled her eyes. Ruby just kept walking, used to Yang's horrible puns.

"Yang could you please sto-" Weiss was cut off when the same roar as before came from their left, and it was close.

Readying their weapons, the girls focused on the area in front of them, trying to see through the tress but to no avail.

"Now I see what you mean by it sounding kinda metallic" Yang muttered to her partner.

The girls patiently waited to see what would emerge, after a few minutes they started to feeling a rumbling in the ground.

"What the hell is coming our way?" Yang asked, not liking the fact that whatever was walking their way was big and heavy enough to shake the ground as it walked.

As the shaking got stronger, the girls got more nervous. All of a sudden the shaking stopped. The sounds of rumbling and heavy footfalls were replaced by low growls and grinding.

Blake peered past the trees and could see sparks coming off of something. She could barely make out a large figure.

"That sounds like metal grinding against metal. What's going on?" Weiss asked, not letting her eyes move from the spot in front of her.

"I see something back there" Blake whispered, not wanting to alert whatever was back there.

Just before Ruby could ask what she wanted to ask, something started to glow from behind the trees, but not a bright light sort of glow, more of a glow if metal was superheated.

"What the?" Yang asked as she stared at whatever it was that was glowing. All of a sudden the rumbling and heavy foot falls started again but much faster this time. Almost like whatever was making them was...

"Watch out, that thing's charging right at us" Blake shouted and dived off to the side, prompting the others to do the same.

The trees were burst apart as a large creature smashed through. Ruby stood up and looked over at the monster, what she say awed but also confused her.

"A T-rex?" She asked

"It certainly has the same body shape as one but looks a lot scarier" Weiss said, coming up on Ruby's right side.

The creature before them was large and very intimidating looking. It had the body type of that of a T-Rex but it's body was covered in a red metal that got blue towards the tips of what look like spikes in the shapes of flames. It had a large tail waving around behind it that was giving of a hot glow.

"So it's tail is what was glowing earlier?" Yang questioned from a little distance away from Ruby and Weiss

"Can that even be called a tail? It's more like a giant sword" Blake said from beside Yang.

"On the bright side, it's probably pretty slow and not very manoeuvrable so we sho-" Ruby was cut off by the creature before them jumping high into the air and bring it's sword tail down on them, they barely managed to dodge out the way of it.

"Okay, scratch everything I just said" Ruby grumbled as she got to her feet again and started shooting at the monster with Crescent Rose. The bullets harmlessly dinged off of the monster and only seemed to annoy it.

"Uhh, this could be bad" Ruby said, getting a little worried.

The team watched as the tail of the monster went back to a blueish colour, presumably from it cooling down once more. The monster seemed to notice this as well and brought it round and stuck the giant blade in it's mouth and started pulling the tail back to behind it. The tail started grinding against metal spikes that protruded down over it's mouth and started heating up once again.

Yang fired three blasts from Ember Celica, each of them impacting the monster face. The blasts actually seemed to have harmed it as it stopped sharpening it's tail sword and shook it's head. Ruby took the chance to run over and test how tough the metal that acted as a hide was.

Ruby swung Crescent Rose as hard as she could but was effortlessness stopped by the metal covering the monsters body. Gritting her teeth in annoyance, Ruby pointed the gun part of Crescent Rose at the monster body and fired, using the recoil to shoot back over to her teammates.

"It's metal is way too tough to get through" Ruby said, Yang glanced at her.

"But then how would you explain the slash wounds on it's body?" Yang asked, getting looks of confusion from her teammates.

Weiss looked the monster over and confirmed that Yang was right, the monster had slash marks in the metal and there was blood dripping through the marks. How she never noticed before she didn't know.

"It couldn't have been Beowolfs or Ursa that caused those, their claws aren't that tough. But then what could it have been?" Weiss asked, trying to figure out a way to kill it, or at least disable it long enough for them to get away.

"Let's just try running, we haven't tried that yet" Blake said, earning a nod from the others. Yang fired several blasts at the monster while the other three made a getaway, Yang followed closely behind them.

The monster brought it's tail round to block the blasts that were fired at it. After moving it's tail and seeing it's prey making a getaway, it quickly ran after them.

Weiss turned her head to see the monster sprinting after them, cursing under her breathe, she stopped, drew Myrtenaster and froze the ground with it, creating a trap for the monster to hopefully slip on.

Running after the others, Weiss kept an eye behind her, making sure that her trap worked on it.

She was delighted to see that her trap worked as the monster stepped on the ice and immediately started skidding and eventually slipped and fell onto it's side.

To Weiss' annoyance, it didn't take it as long to get up as she hoped, it almost immediately used it's large tail to help push itself back up onto it's feet and started chasing after them again.

Weiss used her glyphs to catch back up to the team. "My ice hardly slowed it down, it's still chasing us" She said, earning and annoyed grunt from yang.

"This thing just won't give up. Keep going, I'll try to slow it down" Yang spun and brought her fists up and fired a blast at the creatures right leg.

The blast impacted the monsters leg and slightly unbalanced the creature but didn't do enough to make it once again topple over.

"Damn" Yang muttered but fired two more blasts, this time aimed at both legs.

The blasts connected with it's legs almost simultaneously, causing enough of an unbalance to make it trip and fall. It fell face first into the dirt remained unmoving for several seconds.

Yang edged her way towards it, intent on seeing if it was still conscious. Yang hoped but doubted that the fall could have knocked it out. When Yang was near it, the tail of the creature moved and Yang instantly backed away, not wanting to chance it attacking her.

Her other teammates stopped a little distance behind her. "Careful Yang, that thing is probably still awake" Blake said, worried that her partner might be getting a little too close.

The monster suddenly shot up, much faster than anyone expected it to be able to move, it spun round and slammed it's tail into Yang, her aura taking the blow and being thrown into a tree.

"Yang!" Ruby shouted, seeing Yang struggling to get up and her aura flickering dangerously low.

"It took out almost all of her aura in one blow"She exclaimed, even more worried about staying near this thing.

"To be fair, that was a pretty strong blow she took" Weiss said, holding Myrtenaster up in case she needs to attack.

The monster brought it's tail into it's mouth once again. The girls thinking it was just sharpening it's tail let it do it's thing and inched over to Yang. Before they could reach her, the monster looked over at Yang and seemed to be doing something.

Before they could react, the monsters tail shot out of it's mouth, glowing red hot again and into an incredibly fast spin, aimed right for Yang.

 _If that hits her, she's dead_ Ruby thought, instantly dreading what's going to happen to her sister.

"YANG!" She screamed, watching as it's tail quickly closed in on the blonde.

Yang scrunched her eyes shut in anticipation of the attack. When she felt nothing and instead heard what sounded like metal scraping against metal, she opened her eyes and was greeted to what looked like a persons back.

The person in front of her was clad in some kind of red and black armour. The person was using the flat side of a huge sword to fend the monsters tail off.

"Move!" Came the rough but definitely female voice. Yang leaped to the side and watched as the person that protected her directed the monster tail down and into the ground.

The person got their footing and signalled to someone in the forest. A moment later they girls heard a gunshot and then something exploded against the side of the monster, causing it to topple over.

"Jay, keep going" The armour clad swordsman shouted to whoever was in the forest and ran up to the monster.

The woman ran up to and leaped off the monsters head, raising her giant sword up above her head. As she came down, she slammed her sword on the monster neck, she managed to get through the armour but a lot of the force of the swing was absorbed by the armour, meaning she didn't cut very far into the monster skin.

It shook her off and she landed a few feet away. Jay, the one in the woods, fired some kind of piercing round into the monster, which easily cut through the armour. The monster grunted in pain and turned to the woods.

"Headed your way Jay, get out of there" The woman shouted and then turned to face team RWBY and handed them something.

"Make yourselves useful and go put this down somewhere" With that she turned around and chased after the monster as it ran into the woods.

Ruby held onto the object, not sure what it was or what she was supposed to do with it.

"Guess we just put it down somewhere" She said and leaned down and placed it on the ground.

The contraption immediately started doing something, pegs placed themselves into the ground and large amounts of electricity started surging out of it.

Fascinated, Ruby bent down to poke it but was cut off by the woman coming back.

"Wow, careful. Don't wanna get shocked" The woman said, stopping Ruby from poking it.

"That's for him" She pointed to the woods "Not you" She said as she pulled out several large bombs from a seemingly tiny pouch on her waist.

"Incoming" A voice shouted from the woods. The girls looked up to see someone, presumably a man judging from the voice, clad in very similar armour to the woman next to them running their way with the monster running after him.

The man jumped over the electrical trap that was on the ground and waited for the monster to come close.

As soon as the monster foot stepped within range of the electricity it was stopped completely still as the electricity rendered it paralysed. The man, wielding a large gun, shot at and blew up the two large bombs the woman placed down.

The bombs blew up right in the monsters face, it's head and body jerked back slightly but the electricity didn't allow it to move very much.

The woman then took two small round objects out of the same small pouch and threw them at the monster face. They exploded into a strange white powder, which the monster ended inhaling. Within seconds it looked like the monster had fallen asleep.

Team RWBY stood off to the side, trying to process everything that had happened between Yang being saved and now, cause it all happened so fast.

The trap finally ran out of juice and the monster collapsed onto the ground.

"Good thing I still had those bombs otherwise we might not have been able to capture it" The woman said.

The man looked to team RWBY and motioned his head for the woman to look at them.

"Oh, forgot about you guys" She took of her helmet and revealed a girl that didn't look much older than them. Her hair was a normal brown but was slicked back and spiky, a bandanna holding her fringe back and out of her face. She had tattoo's under her eyes, they were red tattoo's that looked like someone dipped three fingers of both hands into red paint a smeared them onto her cheeks. Almost like tribal war markings.

"The name's Zoey and that's Jay" She pointed over her shoulder to the guy behind her "And we're monster hunters"

* * *

That's chapter one of this new story, I'm really gonna enjoy writing it.

Hope you guys enjoyed, let me know what you think of it and I'll see you all...next time.

3


	2. Meeting

**The Monster Hunter of Remnant**

Here's chapter 2, not a whole lot to say about it.

Hope you guys enjoy.

* * *

"Monster hunters?" Weiss questioned, keeping Myrtenaster in her hand in case they decided to attack.

"Yea, guess you guys might not know what that is though, huh?" Zoey questioned, taking the large sword off of her back and leaning it against a tree.

"Okay, quick question; How much does that thing weigh? It's bigger than Ruby" Yang asked, eyeing the large sword that looked far too heavy to wield.

"Uhh, you know I don't actually know it's weight, never really cared to know. It's damn heavy though. It's a weapon type called great sword, it's designed to be heavy cause that's where most of it's power comes from, you're meant to swing it over your head mostly, any other type of swing will be less powerful. Thankfully I've trained with great swords my whole life so I can use them pretty efficiently. " She said as she patted the weapon fondly.

"What did you mean by that?" Weiss asked, sending a scowl the armour clad woman's way.

"By what?" Zoey asked, scratching her head in confusion.

Weiss pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed "That we wouldn't know what a monster hunter is. What did you mean by that?"

"Oh, right, that. Well, that's easy. We're from a different world" Zoey said, as though it was the most normal thing in the world.

Silence followed her statement, no one sure on how to respond. Jay face-palmed and groaned. "Maybe you should, I dunno, explain to them what you mean" He said, knocking Zoey over the head with the hilt of his gun.

Zoey cursed and rubbed the back of her head "Ouch, hey, unnecessary" She started before turning back to face the girls "It's kinda obvious we aren't in our own world. We've been here about...three days?" She turned to Jay for confirmation, he nodded his head "Yea, three days. In that time, we've seen weird black monster that evaporate when killed, weird metal flying contraptions, metal things that move along the ground, weapons that can transform, machines that hold food and drink and some other things as well. But the biggest pointer? This place is called remnant. Our home is called Minegarde and we come from a little village called Kokoto" Zoey took a breathe and leaned back, pleased with her explanation.

"I...see" Blake started, not sure how to respond.

"I'd love to stick around and chat, but we need to get this thing somewhere it won't cause trouble once it wakes up" Zoey stood up and put her helmet back on and picked up her great sword.

"Wait, where are you gonna take it?" Ruby asked, running up to stand beside Zoey.

"Probably just deeper into the woods, away from the city so that when it wakes up it can't cause any trouble there" Zoey walked over to check that it was still under the effects of the tranquilliser. Understandably it was, the tranquillisers they use on monsters is pretty damn strong.

While Zoey's back was turned to her, Ruby took the chance to admire the sword on her back. It almost looked like a large blue slab of rock with a handle shoved in it, except on the sharp side was some sort of strange green...slime like substance. Ruby walked over and touched the green stuff and found it too indeed be some kind of slime. Zoey didn't notice Ruby touching her sword and so didn't see the slime begin to change colour on Ruby's finger. Upon seeing the slime turn to yellow she started to panic slightly, not sure what it meant.

"Uhh, Zoey?" Ruby called out.

"What is it?" Zory responded, not turning to look at the young girl.

"What's this slime?" Ruby questioned, holding up her finger, Zoey quickly turned around.

Zoey noticed the red slime on the girls finger and ran over. Zoey grabbed Ruby's hand and wiped the slime off her finger, taking it onto her own hand. Everyone stood for five seconds wondering why Zoey wasn't doing or saying anything. Then, just as Ruby was about to say something, a sudden blast originated from Zoey's hand.

"Fuck" Zoey said under her breathe, Jay walked over and took her wrist, inspecting her hand.

"Uhh, what was that?" Yang asked from her spot against a tree.

"That, was dios slime" Zoey said, rubbing at her hand where the slime was.

"It's special slime created by a monster we call Brachydios, even a little amount of it can cause a nasty blast. That was nothing bad, in fact that blast was tiny compared to what a Brachy can produce, but it will sting for a while" Jay explained, turning to look at Ruby "Be careful next time. Our weapons are made from incredibly dangerous creatures, that makes our weapons incredibly dangerous as well" He said, going back to his seat.

Ruby hung her head after her scolding from the large man. Zoey walked up to her "Don't worry about it, it's good to be curious. Next time, just...ask me though, alright?" She said, patting Ruby on the shoulder.

"You know, it just occurred to me, we still don't know your names" Zoey said, getting the attention of the four huntresses.

Weiss and Blake looked skeptical about telling these possibly dangerous strangers their names. Ruby smiled from beside Zoey.

"I'm Ruby, leader of team RWBY" She said cheerfully, Zoey turned to her with a skeptical look.

"Team RWBY?" She questioned.

"Yup. We're huntresses in training at a combat school near here" Ruby exclaimed with an excited grin on her face. Ruby pointed to the black haired girl with a bow on her head. "That's Blake" Blake nodded her head in greeting, still looking rather skeptical. Next Ruby pointed at the tall blonde "That's my big sis, Yang" Yang brought her hand to her head in a mock salute "Yo" She said.

"And finally" Ruby through her arm over the shoulders of the short white haired girl "This is my bestie, Weiss" Ruby said with a large grin on her face, Weiss rolled her eyes and pried Ruby's arm off of her.

"Firstly, not your bestie" Weiss said, getting an snort of laughter from Ruby, telling Weiss she didn't believe her "And secondly" She continued, turning to glare at Zoey "I'm not sure you should be trusting these two so easily. Their story is completely outlandish and unbelievable and secondly they might try to attack us" Weiss ended her sentence by putting a hand on Myrtenasters hilt.

"Look, trust us or not, doesn't matter to us but we'd rather not fight you guys, we've not eaten in almost two days and we're both exhausted" Zoey said, sitting down on a rock.

Weiss sighed, removing her hand from her weapons hilt. Now that she looked at the woman's face, she did look rather tired.

"Well, how about you come rest up at the school?" Ruby suggested, taking the two hunters by surprise.

"Would that be a good idea? I mean, I doubt whoever runs the place would just let two random people walk into their school. Two people who have large weapons I might add" Zoey said, earning a chuckle from both Ruby and Yang.

"Trust me, he won't mind. He's an odd guy, and like's odd things. He'll probably find you two interesting" Ruby said, confusing Zoey.

"We appreciate it, but it probably won't be a good idea" Zoey said, scratching the back of her head.

Ruby ran over to Zoey and grabbed her arm. She instantly started tugging on the older woman's arm trying in vain to make her stand up. After a few moments of fruitlessly trying to get the woman to stand up, Ruby stopped tugging her arm and huffed.

"Just come with us would you?" Ruby said while walking back over to her teammates.

Zoey sighed and glanced over at Jay, the large man just shrugged "You're the boss, I'll follow you" He said.

Zoey scowled at him "Since when was I the boss?" She asked, shooting the man a scathing look.

"Since I decided earlier that you were" Jay said, chuckling at the huff that Zoey gave out.

Zoey looked back over at the four girls in front of her. Ruby was staring at her with a big grin and started shaking her head at her. Weiss seemed to be lost in thought and was staring off into the distance. Blake was reading a book that she seemed to pull out of no where. And Yang was inspecting Ember Celica, her face dropped, seeming to find something wrong with the left one. Zoey sighed.

"Fine, we'll come with you to this school of yours" Zoey said, standing up and grabbing her sword once more. Jay stood up and picked up his gun, that Weiss was only now noticing was pink.

"Follow us, there should be a plane near by to take us back to Beacon" Yang said, pushing off the tree she was leaning against.

After walking for several minutes they eventually managed to get to the planes location and quickly climbed on. The plane promptly took off and headed back to the school.

"Wait, are we forgetting something?" Yang asked, glancing around at her teammates.

"What do you mea...oh, we forgot JNPR" Ruby said, scratching her head.

* * *

Team JNPR got to the location where the plane was supposed to be, but found it empty.

"Huh, you think this is the wrong location?" Jaune questioned, looking over at Pyrrha.

"No, I was certain this was the spot we agreed on" She said.

Nora made a noise of surprise and pointed off into the distance "Think that's the plane that's currently flying away from us?" She asked, a hint of amusement in her voice.

Ren and Pyrrha both sighed upon sighting the plane that was indeed flying away from them.

Jaune just looked around then quickly spun around upon hearing a growl from behind the group.

There stood several beowolves. "Well, seem's like we have some company while we wait for the ship to come back for us" He said as the others came to stand next to him, their weapons drawn.

* * *

The plane landed and they all climbed off of it, Zoey stumbling slightly as the huge sword on her back almost pulled her off balance.

Jay came up beside her "You sure it was wise to leave the Glavenus there?" Jay asked, prompting Zoey to stiffen up.

Jay sighed and shook his head, knowing the next words out her mouth. "I...kinda forgot it was there" Zoey muttered, looking away sheepishly.

Jay groaned "How could you forget it was there? It was neither small nor quiet. The damn thing was snoring louder than a Gammoth" He said, annoyance clear in his voice.

"Hey, you two" Ruby shouted to them, her and the other three quite a bit ahead of them.

"Hurry it up, we need to go and meet with Ozpin" Weiss shouted, clearly irritated by the situation.

Zoey and Jay shared a look then left to follow the four girls to see this Ozpin person.

* * *

There is chapter 2. Sorry if it's kinda bad, I'm not putting 100% into this story, that should hopefully change though.

Please review, give me all the criticisms.


End file.
